<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That's Real Love by Born2read</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153731">That's Real Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Born2read/pseuds/Born2read'>Born2read</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life with Derek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Fluff, word counter says its a 100 words so that's what I'm going with</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Born2read/pseuds/Born2read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is John Mulaney, beaming, aggressive and proud as he announces, "That's my wife!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Look What Discord Made Me Do</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That's Real Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enx2103/gifts">Enx2103</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Jen, because I owe her some fluff to soothe her aching wounds. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even in her darkest moments, there's always light; Derek will always be there. Whenever Casey has pissed Derek off, it has never stopped him from staunchly standing by her side.</p><p>No matter the misconceptions from her youth, she realizes that's real love: Honesty, understanding, and sometimes difficulty. It is frustration, irritation, but it is also mindfulness. It is not perfection, but effort.</p><p>It's caring, even when you're angry, calling bullshit, when necessary, and standing up for your partner. It is John Mulaney, beaming, aggressive and proud as he announces, "That's my wife!"</p><p>And love is Derek, always by her side.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>